


Greene V Misery

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Category: Rake (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cleaver Greene swears a fucking lot, Copious amounts of alcohol - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Red's death anniversary, Season/Series 05, Unconventional Friendship, dw theyre still enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: Cleaver doesn't remember getting himself to the bar,herbar, but he remembers the date and it fucking tears him to pieces."Thought I'd find you here, this was her favourite bar.""Harry-sorry-fucking-David Potter." He slumps over his drink, he doesn't want to fucking deal with this bullshit, not now, and not ever.





	Greene V Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is the first fanfiction for the australian rake tv series ever lmao, im not surprised, it's very niche, uhhh, if ur just curious abt this work then go watch Rake!!! the australian version!!! it's prettty good for the first four seasons lol. 
> 
> if you do watch rake then uhhh, this is super bad and has been hanging in my wips for too long so enjoy this i guess.
> 
> **includes spoilers for season 4 & 5 i guess **

Cleaver doesn’t remember turning up to the bar, he vaguely remembers pitching against the bitch of a fake racist in the House of Reps, but past that… his driver probably got him there, somehow. He won’t question the maybe mob member that his driver is.

He does remember the date though, he remembers and it tears him to fucking pieces, “’nother roun’ swee’hear’.” He smiles his most pleasant grimace to the barkeep who barely gives him a second glance, only double checking that he has the money for it before placing it in front of him.

“Should have known I’d find you here, this was her favourite bar, after all.” The bar in question being that of;

“H-harry fucking Potter.” He murmurs through crossed arms. “Fuck off.”

“Let me buy you another drink, first.” The man still looks impeccable to the shiny sheen of his hair despite the red rings around his eyes.

“I don’ have th- the f-fucking time to be dealin’ wif your sorry ass.” He murmurs out and downs another round.

“True, but misery loves company, doesn’t it, Cleaver?” Potter says and raises a shot of tequila to him.

With a grumble he grabs his _free_ drink – the only reason he’d ever fucking drink with Harry-Sorry-David Potter – and raises it to his fellow senator. “To- th’ b’st fucking woman.”

“I’ll drink to that.” The representative of the Greens drowns his shot and requests another.

“Y-y’know, B-barney still blames ya for it.” He stutters out between rounds.

“I know, I blame myself too.” Potter admits quietly and takes another shot.

“I-i’s a-ok-kay though, we all fuckin’ know i’s no’ really your faul’.” Cleaver adds, he probably won’t remember it in the morning, but for now, well, with Barney over in motherfucking Spain or wherever the fuck he’d decided to live. He never thought he’d see the day he’d be mourning with Harry sorry David Potter.

They’re mostly quiet after that, only the sound of shots hitting the bar and getting refills courtesy of Harry-sorry-David’s seemingly never-ending bank account.

Later on when they’re both smashed and the bartender has refused them any more refills, Harry-sorry-David laughs along with him, reminiscing stupid things Scarlett had done when she’d been alive.

“A-nd, one time, me n’ her- got s-so drunk tha’ we hired a pros’i’ute ta f-follow Barnes fa a fuckin’ hour singin’ chrissmas carols in July.” Cleaver laughs along, words falling out of his mouth.

“Fuck I fuckin’ miss ‘er.” Harry-sorry-David says, tears creeping out of the corners of his eyes, if Cleaver was sober he’d of told him to fuck off with his pity party, as it is, he’s way over the limit.

“Fuck ma-n, me too. Ta R-red!” They clink shots together.

In the morning, they’ll go their separate ways in the senate, but for now, they share a union that Cleaver hasn’t had because fucking Barney running off to Italy or wherever.


End file.
